The Millennium Staff
by Kitsuki
Summary: on hiatus girl finds a gold staff and her mother suddenly decides to move the both of them to Domino City! Then there's a tournament and problems spring up and... just read the story, already. Review, too. I might continue if i get enough reviews.
1. A Walk On the Streets

Ami Meian 

Meaning:Ami-'friend' Meian-'light and darkness' 

Nickname:Keneko 

Height:5' 4'' 

Eye Color:amethyst 

Hair Lenghth:4 in. below shoulder 

Hair Color-black with violet highlights 

Personality:nice, intelligent, clever, a warrior 

Grades:A+ 

Favorite Cards:Dark Magician Girl, St. Joan, Mary the Fallen One, Fusionist, Dark Magician, 

Age:14 9th grade 

Setting:Domino City, Japan - April 

Ch.1 

In Class 

A girl sat in class looking very bored 

The teacher is so boring. Why does she keep on reviewing the things we've already learned? How in the world can this class possibly be Advanced Math? The girl thought. 

The bell rings 

"Your test scores are posted outside. Today's homework will be Pg.256 #1-50." The teacher said, "Class is dismissed." 

Outside (Lunch Time): 

"Ami has another A+ on her test. She thinks she's so smart. Uh oh, she's coming over here, lets get out of here!" Some girl said to a group of friends. 

As Ami walks toward them, the group stands up and walks past her. The girl who was talking shoulders her as she walks by. 

"Sheash," Amy mutters angrily to herself, "What did I do? I can't help it if I'm the only one who studies and gets A's on my tests." She sighs, "I wish I had someone to talk to. School's so boring." 

After School: 

"Mom I'm home!" Ami announced as she walked through the door with her bike. 

"What did you get on your math test, honey?" A voice called back 

"The usual, Mom" Ami said as she set her bike against the wall beside the door. 

"You're a good girl. Now, go finish your homework. You may do whatever you want after that. I'll call you when it's time to make our supper." Ami's mom said from in front of her computer. 

"All right." Ami obeyed as she walked up the stairs to her room. An hour later, Ami pokes her head out the door. "Mom? Can I go out and take a short walk?" She asked 

"You may. Be careful though." Her mom answered. 

"I will," Ami said as she went out the door. 

_I'm so bored._ Ami thought as she walked, I wish I had a friend. _No one at school wants to be my friend._ _I've never had a good friend._ _How many times have I wished for a friend?_ _Zillions of times probably._ _I can't count how many times._ _What's that thing?_ _A staff or something?_ _Its all gold and somebody seems to have left it here for a long time._ Ami wondered when she spots a glint of gold in a small alley. _Is that a crescent moon at the tip of the stick?_ She walks closer. _There's a star with a weird looking eye on it hanging from the 2 points of the crescent moon._ _What is it?_

Ami takes hold of the stick and feels a jolt of pain through her whole body. She faints. 


	2. Tsuki:Spirit of the Millennium Staff

Thank u for the reviews. R&R plz. 

*************************************** 

Disclaimer:i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own any of the characters, except Ami and her yami. Their mine ^_^ 

***************************************** 

Here r some things u might want to know: 

Yugi's yami-Yami 

Ryou's yami-Bakura (the name won't be used much)

Ami's Yami-Tsuki (It means 'moon') pronounciation: sue-key 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Waking Up: 

_Where am I? _Ami wondered as she looked around. She was in the alley where she had found the staff, lying on the floor. She closed her eyes_. I'm all alone. _

_You are not alone anymore. You have me now._ A voice said 

"Who's there! Show yourself" Ami said as she opened her eyes, startled. 

_I am a spirit, your yami. _The voice said as a transparent figure split away from Ami. The figure was just like Ami. "My name is Tsuki. I was freed when you picked up the Millennium Staff." She continued. 

"The Millennium Staff? What's that?_" _Ami asked as she turn her head to face her yami 

"The Millennium Staff is what you have in your hand. It is one of the many Millennium Items. The items all originate from ancient Egypt. Your staff was an item that was secretly made, so not many people know that it exists." Tsuki answered. 

"I see. So, where am I? This is the alley where I found the staff, but it feels different. I don't know how to explain" Ami asked 

"We're in the same place, but things are now a bit different. The change occurred when you picked up Millennium Staff. When you go home, your mother is going to tell you that you are moving to Domino City in Japan. Go home. I'll tell you more later, but bring the staff home with you." Tsuki said 

"How am I going to hide the staff? It's pretty big you know, Mom wouldn't want this dirty thing in the house." Ami told her yami 

"Will it to be small and it'll become smaller." Tsuki said and disappeared. 

Ami figured out how to make the staff smaller and started walking home. 

"Mom, I'm back." Ami said as she passed her mom's room. 

"Finally. Come in my room, I need to tell you something." Ami's mom said 

Ami walked into her mom's room. 

"We're moving in a week, honey." Ami's mom told her as she turned around to face Ami. 

"We're what?" Ami yelled, faking surprise. 

"We're moving away." 

"Where are we moving to and why?" Ami asked curiously. 

"We're moving to Domino City in Japan. Why? I just got an really good assignment from the boss of the company I work for. I have to go to Japan for this assignment." Ami's mom said. 

"Are we coming back?" Ami asked. 

"No, honey. Japan is a long way from New York. It's a good thing you don't have any friends to leave behind. We have to start packing and learning Japanese now. 

"Good thing I've studied Japanese before, huh." Amy grinned 

"Well you can help me learn." Her mom smiled. 

Ami went upstairs to start packing everything. She didn't have much, so packing wasn't so bad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Arigato, Akiko. Thank you for helping me think of a name for Ami's yami. ^_^ 

By the way, I'm going to be evil and not update 'til I have at least 5 reviews. I'll b a bit nicer. They don't have 2b signed. 


	3. School

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Ami and her Yami. 

****************************************** 

To Hikari Higurashi -fine, the yami will be called Bakura and the one possessed will be called Ryou. Are you happy now? 

Thank you for all the reviews! 

The reason I couldn't update was because I wasn't allowed online, gomen ne. 

That's all ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

9 days later: 

"Good, you didn't get lost. Did you get to see your new school, dear?" Ami's mom asked. 

"Yes. It's a pretty good place." Ami answered. 

"Tomorrow, you start school. Go get ready. You can still bike to school like you used to before we moved." Ami's mother said. 

Ami goes upstairs and into her new room. 

"Tsuki? Is there anything I really need to know about?" Ami asked 

Tsuki splits from Ami 

"You need to learn to play Duel Monsters." Tsuki answered 

"I've heard of it, what kind of game is it?" Ami asked 

"It's a game made a long time ago. You better get a deck." Tsuki said 

"Should I get one today or tomorrow?" Ami asked. 

"Get one tomorrow. Someone will help you." Tsuki told her. 

"Who?" Ami asked curious. 

"You'll see." Tsuki said with a mischievous grin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Koneko:That's the end of the chapter! Ami'll go to school in the next chappie! ^.^ 

Readers: *glare* 

Koneko:alright, all right. Give me a break. She'll go to school in this chapter 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning: 

RIIIIIIINNNG!!!!!! 

Ami shuts off alarm 

"Time for school. My first day of school." Ami said to herself and yawned. 

Tsuki splits from Ami looking a bit grumpy. 

"Why does school start so early? Well, hurry up and get ready." 

Ami gets ready for school and is about to leave the room. 

"Remember the staff!" Tsuki reminded Ami. 

Ami grabbs the tiny staff, gets a small chain and strings it though the middle of the crescent. She puts the necklace on. 

"Can I go now?" Ami asked, annoyed. 

Tsuki disappears. Ami eats breakfast, gets on her bike and speeds off for school. 

At School: 

Ami goes to the office and walks up to the secretary. 

"Hello, I'm a new student". 

"Your name please?" The secretary asked. 

"Ami Meian" Ami answered. 

The secretary prints something out 

"Here's your schedule." The secretary said, giving Ami the paper. 

Ami thanked the secretary and looked at her schedule. 

_All Honors classes like before. _Ami sighed 

"Do you need a guide?" The secretary asked, seeing the sigh. 

"No, that's okay. I already know how the school looks like. Someone showed me around yesterday." Ami hastily replied. 

"All right." The secretary said smiling encouragingly. 

Ami leaves for her first class. 

During Lunch Recess: 

Ami takes her lunch out from her locker and sits down to eat by herself. A girl with blue eyes comes over. 

"Hello. Are you the new student?" The girl asked cheerfully. 

"Yes. I'm Ami Meian." Ami said nodding 

"I'm Tea Gardner. Would you like to sit with my friends?" Tea asked 

_Go with her. She' might be a good friend._ Tsuki whispered in her head. 

"Really?" Ami said surprised. 

"Of course! You seem to be very lonely over here." Tea said with a smile. 

"I've never had anyone invite me to sit with them." Ami said. A look crossed her face, but it disappeared before Tea was sure of what it was. 

"You haven't?!?!?!" Tea said, shocked. "Well come sit with us." 

"Thank you." Ami says and smiles for the first time. 

Ami and Tea walk over to the table with Tea's friends. 

_I sense something at this table. _Tsuki said in Ami's head._ Something familiar._

"Hey, guys, this is the new student. Her name's Ami." Tea said introducing her to her friends. 

"Hi." Ami says looking very nervous. 

A boy with green eyes and black hair with looks up and stares. 

Tea points to a short boy. 

"This is Yugi Motou. He's a top duelist." She said. 

"Tea!" Yugi said modestly 

Tea ignores him. She points to a blond-haired boy. 

"This is Joey Wheeler" 

"Hi, Ami" 

Tea points to a brown-haired boy. 

"This is Tristen Taylor." 

"Hey Ami" Tristen greeted 

Tea then points to a tall white-haired boy 

"This is Ryou" 

"Hello" Bakura said with a british accent. 

Tea points to the boy staring at Ami. 

"And this is Duke Devlin." 

"Hello Ami. Please sit down" Duke said coming back to his senses 

Ami smiles at Duke and sits across from Yugi. 

_Tsuki! Yugi has a necklace with pyramid that has the same eye symbol my staff has! _Ami exclaimed telepathically when she saw Yugi's Puzzle. 

_So that's where the strange aura was coming from. Ask him about it. _Tsuki said 

"Um, Yugi? What's that pyramid you wear around your neck?" Ami asked Yugi 

"This? Oh, it's the Millennium Puzzle. My grandpa gave it to me. He got it in Egypt." 

_Ask him to see you later when there aren't so many people so you can show him your staff. I know he isn't evil, but I sense a faint evil presence here_

"Could you see me after school? I want to show you something." Ami said 

"Sure," Yugi replied looking puzzled 

Ami turns and Duke gets her attention for the rest of lunch recess. She finishes her lunch and the bell rings. Ami gets up to leave. 

"Bye! Thanks for letting me eat lunch with you guys." Ami said with a sweet smile 

A few boys blush. (I couldn't help putting that in ^.^) 

_School'll be a lot more interesting with friends._ Ami thought as she walked to her next class. 


	4. A New Card

OK, here's some things u might want to know. 

1) This story occurs after the Battle City Tournament 

2) Seto does not have the Millennium Rod, Marik does 

3) The card I introduce in this chapter is made up by me 

4) This story occurs in Japan, all the dialogue is supposed to be in Japanese. No body speaks English except for Ami, who speaks in English to Tsuki. 

5) The story first starts at the end of June. School is almost over. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Arigato, Akiko, for helping me think up the plot. 

******************************************************** 

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yugiou. All I own is Ami, Tsuki, and the Celestial Archer Girl (you'll see what this is later) 

*Celestial Archer Girl is copyrighted by me, Koneko. Nobody is allowed to use her in any of their fics. Plz ask permission is you want to use her in your fic, but I think making up your own is easier 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After School: 

"Hey, Ami." Someone calls as Ami walks out of the school. Ami turns around. 

"Yugi?" Ami exclaims in surprise. 

"You wanted us to see you after school, remember." Yugi says. 

"Oh, yeah." could you guys come to my house for a little while?" Ami asks the group. 

"Sure." Tea answers. 

Ami gets her bike and the group follows her to her house. 

* * * 

At Ami's House: 

"Mom, I'm home. I brought along a few friends. Is that okay?" Ami called to her mother. "You made some friends already? Congratulations. Of course it's okay for them to come in." Ami's mom said surprised. 

Ami's Mother walks down the stairs. She looks at the teens at the door and bobs her head in greeting, then walks out the door. 

Ami leads the group upstairs to her room. She turns around when everyone was inside the room. 

"This is what I want to show you" Ami says, taking off her necklace. She shows her necklace to everyone. 

"It's just a necklace, what's so special about it?" Joey asks. 

"Watch." Ami replies. She closes her eyes. Suddenly the wind seems to pick up and swirl around Ami. The charm on her necklace glows. The glowing object seems to grow larger until it was as long as Ami was tall. 

The wind stops blowing and the light fades. 

"So that's what's so special about that necklace." Joey says in awe. 

Yugi and Ryou lean forward to look at the staff. 

"Isn't that a Millennium Item?" Ryou asks. 

"It is. "Ami replies. 

"I've never heard of a Millennium Staff." Yugi says, "Yami never mentioned one either." "This Item was made in secret, so nobody really knew about it." Ami tells Yugi 

"I see." Yugi says. 

"Does anyone know where I can get a deck of cards?" Ami asks. 

"Well, Yugi's grandpa owns a card shop. You can look there." Tristen says. 

"Thanks." Ami says and smiles. 

"That reminds me, I've got to get home." Yugi suddenly says, "Grandpa doesn't know I'm here." Yugi runs out the door. 

I have to leave, too." Tea says and runs out the door after Yugi. 

One by one everyone leaves. 

* * * 

"Well that just leaves me and you, Tsuki." Ami says flopping down onto the bed. 

Tsuki splits from Ami. 

"That wasn't very exciting, but at least we know where we can get cards from." Tsuki says with a sigh. 

Ami stares at the wall. 

"That's a pretty star picture on the wall." Ami says blankly. 

"A star? There aren't any stars on the wall." Tsuki looks at Ami. 

"There's a sta.... Wait a minute, that star's not part of the wallpaper, the wall's supposed to be comepletely white." Ami realizes. 

Ami walks over to the wall and bends down. 

"It's a card. It looks just like those Japanese duel monsters cards Yugi has, but there's English on this card. The effect is written in English. I wonder why?" 

Tsuki looks over Ami's shoulder. 

"What card is it?" 

"Translation: Celestial Archer Girl. It looks like a nice card." 

"Read me the effect, Ami." 

"Warrior / Effect. Discard Celestial Archer Girl to directly attack opponent's life points. You can pay 500 Life Points to place her at the top of your deck. 200 Life Points to Special Summon her to the field. Attack - 2000, Defense - 2000. This is a seven star card." 

"That's a very good card." 

"Wonder how it got here." 

"Well, when you get a deck, add that card to your deck." 

"Alright." 

Tsuki disappears. 

* * * 

At School: 

"School's almost over! Yahoo!!" Joey yells in the hallway. A few people turn to stare at him. 

"Calm down, Joey." Tea says, a bit annoyed. 

"Where's Ami?" Duke asks. 

"Haven't seen her all day." Yugi replies. 

"Hey, look. The top scored on the finals. Ami's on the list." Tristen points out to the group. 

"Really?" Duke says in surprise. 

"She's even at the top!" Tristen tells him. 

"Isn't Ami Meian that new girl?" Someone mutters. 

"She's a showoff in my opinion." Another person in the hallway says. 

"How dare they call, Ami a showoff. They don't even know her." Duke says disgusted 

"Let's go congratulate her." Tea says. 

"Where is she?" Duke asks. 

"Let's go find her." Tristen says. 

* * * 

Outside of School: 

"There's Ami!" Ryou exclaims. 

"Hey, Ami" Yugi calls. 

Ami slowly turns around to face the group. 

"Hello." Ami dully says. 

"Hey, congratulations! You got such a high grade." Joey says. 

"Well, I came at the end of the year, so there were less tests to take, less homework to finish. So, of course I can get a high percentage." 

"I guess so. But, you are still very good, in my opinion." Duke says. 

"Thanks." Ami says looking at the ground. A group of people come out of the school and one girl points out Ami to everyone else in her group. 

"Hey! Isn't that Ami?" The girl says. Ami looks up and became very nervous. 

"Um... I..I got to, um, get going. Um, bye." Ami stutters, eyeing the approaching group like they were monsters stalking her. She hurries away. 

"God, she looked nervous." Tea says, surprised. 

"What's so scary about a group of people." Yugi wonders. 

"Listen." Duke tells them. 

"That's not fair, she ran away. Snotty, little girl." Someone in the approaching group says. 

"Yeah, I wanted her to help me with my grades." Another person said. 

"She's so mean. She wouldn't help anyone with their homework." 

"I get it now. Hey, let's find Ami." Tristen says. 

* * * 

(Back to Ami) 

On the street: 

6 boys creep out from behind some buildings and surround Ami. 

"Hey, smart girl. Where're you going" A boy in the circle taunted 

"I'm going home, that's where I'm going." Ami said, holding her ground. 

"Think you're so good, huh? We're going to teach you some respect!" Another boy in the group sneers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I left a cliffie!!!! ^_^ Yay!!!!! 

Why is everyone so OC?????????? I can't seem to get them to act they are supposed to be!!!!!!!!!! 

Is this a long enough chapter? It's my longest chapter so far, I think. 

Oh, yeah. I didn't get 5 reviews for my last chapter!!!!! I want 5 reviews for each chapter!! (I'm very demanding, huh? ^_^' ) 


	5. Battle CityII

Other things for you to know: 

1) Tristen was freed from the virtual world. In other words, he's not a monkey anymore. 

2) Yami Malik isn't so very bad now. Malik already gave up trying to become Pharaoh. 

3) Ryou isn't in this story very much. His yami is gone, but he still has the Millennium Ring 

4) I'm going to write a bit of romance from now on. 

Here are the couples- 

Tristen/Serenity (that is, for now. They'll break up later) 

Mai/Joey 

Tea/Seto (there's only a little bit of this) 

******************************** 

Thanks- 

Akiko, for all your the reviews and your help. 

That's all there is for now. ^_^ 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Disclaimer: The same thing as last time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I recommend you back off or you'll get hurt." Ami said 

"Bring it on." Ami said as she drops her schoolbag and gets in a fighting position. 

_Let me take over, hikari. I can take them out in a few seconds._ Tsuki said to Ami 

_You're going to use magic? No, I'm going to take them out the old fashioned way._ Ami replied 

_I didn't know you knew how to fight._

_There are a lot of things you don't know about me_. 

One boy breaks out from the circle and walks up to Ami. 

"I'm going to beat you up!" The boy sneered and laughed. 

The boy lunges with a punch. Ami blocks the punch and kicks the boy in the stomach. The boy flies through the air and hits a wall unconscious. 

2 boys more break off from the circle. 

"You're going to pay for injuring him." One boy says 

"How are you going to make me pay, huh? Let's see you try." Ami challenged. 

The 2 boys get to opposite sides of Ami. Both attack Ami at the same time with a punch. Ami drops down to drop kick one boys. The boy falls over, the wind knocked out of him. The other boy tries to kick Ami. Ami grabs his foot and pulled on it, tripping him. The boy breaks a leg. Ami stands up and the uninjured boy behind her grabs her in a choke hold. Ami takes hold of his arm, bends down, and flips him over her head. The boy slams onto the ground and faints. Ami looks up to see the Joey, Tristen, and Duke taking out the other boys. In a few moment, the other 3 boys were on the ground, unconscious. The boy with the broken leg crawls up behind her. 

"Ami, behind you!" Tea yells. 

The boy grabs Ami's leg and tries to pull her down. Amy twists out of his grasp and locks his hands behind his back. 

"I told you, you were going to get hurt." Ami said and knocked him unconscious. She stands up and walks over to the others. 

"What are you doing here?" She demands, "Were you following me?" 

"Um, no. Not exactly. We were looking for you." A blond-haired girl says 

"And who are you 2?" Ami asks the blonde girl and a young girl standing next to Joey. 

"I'm Mai Valentine and this is Serenity Wheeler." 

"We found my big brother and came along." Serenity answered. 

"I don't need you guys following me. I'm fine by myself." Ami said, turning away. 

"We didn't say you couldn't take care of yourself. You did very well in that fight. We just wanted to take you to Grandpa's shop. You mentioned wanting a deck yesterday." Yugi said. 

"Oh," Ami said, cheering up, "I'm sorry. I guess I was in a bad mood..." 

"We understand," Duke said. "Must be hard to have so many people hate you even though they don't know you." 

"Yeah. That's why I never really had any friends," Ami replied. 

"Well, you've got us, now. So, stop being so gloomy." Tea said cheerfully, "Now, let's go." 

* * * 

At the game shop: 

"Grandpa, I'm back." Yugi called as he entered the store. 

"Yugi!" Grandpa said as he looked up from the counter, "You brought all your friends along with you. Who's the newest member of your group?" 

"I'm Ami Meian. A new student at school." Ami answered shyly. 

"Come in." Grandpa welcomed them in. 

"Ami wants a deck, Grandpa." Yugi told his grandpa. 

"Well, pick the cards you want." Grandpa says to Ami. 

_What cards should I pick?_

_Trust your heart, Hikari. I'll tell you if the cards you pick are bad. Remember, get cards that will strengthen Celestial Archer Girl and at least 10 weaker monsters you can use for sacrificing._

_Thanks, Tsuki._

Ami walks around the shop looking at the cards and picking a few. 

_Good cards, Hikari._

_Thanks_

"I want these cards, Mr. Motou." 

Ami pays for the cards and says goodbye to everyone. 

Over the next few weeks Ami becomes good friends with the whole group. 

* * * 

The last day of school: 

"Summer vacation has started! Yeah!" Joey yelled in the hallway. A lot of people turn to stare at him. 

"You're embarrassing yourself, Joey. Calm down." Tea said, sweat dropping. 

"Oh." Joey starts laughing nervously. 

"Is the puppy acting idiotic, again?" A cold voice said. Everyone turns around. Joey stops laughing to yell at the person. 

"Who're you calling a puppy, you stuck-up person!" Joey yelled angrily. 

"I'm calling you a puppy, Joey." The man said calmly with a smirk. 

"Grr." 

"Hey, Kaiba. What are you doing here? Didn't you graduate from school already?" Yugi asked. 

"The only reason I came back to this dump is to find you. I'm holding another tournament. Care to sign-up?" Kaiba said, still smirking. A young boy comes out from behind him holding a large briefcase. 

"This is going to be the best tournament ever. Big brother even made new duel disks." The boy said smiling. 

"Come on, Mokuba. Let's go." Kaiba says and walks away with Mokuba following him. 

"Um, who were those two?" Ami asks. 

"That was Seto Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba." Tea answers. 

They group walk out of the school. 

"Hey!" Mai calls running up the stairs with Serenity. 

"Big brother." Serenity says giving Joey a hug. 

"What about me?" Tristen mumbles. 

"Did you say something?" Serenity asks. 

"Huh? Oh nothing." Tristen answers nervously. 

"Do you want a hug, too?" Serenity asks innocently, smiling. 

"Uh, no. That alright." Tristen says hurriedly as Joey glares at him. 

Serenity gives him a quick hug anyways. Tristen blushes all red. Everyone laughs, but Joey glares at him. 

"Did you know that Kaiba is holding another tournament?" Tea asks. 

"He is?" Mai says surprised, "Let's go sign-up." 

Tristen takes Serenity on his motorcycle.  
"See you there!" Tristen calls as he leaves. 

"I don't know the way, so I'll ride my bike slowly, and follow you guys." Ami says. 

Everyone leave for Kaiba Corp. 

* * * 

Inside Kaiba Corp: 

"This is a very big building." Ami says in awe as they walk to the counter with a 'Battle City 2 Sign-Up' sign over it. 

"So the new tournament is called Battle City 2. It must be the same as the last tournament." Duke remarked. 

"So, who's signing up?" Joey asked, "I am." 

"I think I'll sign up, too." Yugi says. 

"I want to duel. This just might be a bit of fun." Ami says. 

"I've never been in a tournament, unless you count the one Noah set up. So, I'm going to duel." Duke says. 

"I'm definitely going to duel." Mai says. 

"I'm not dueling. I'm not very good." Ryou says. 

"I'm dueling, too."Tea finally decides. 

"I also want to try dueling even though I'm not very good." Serenity says. 

"You two are going to duel?" Tristen says, "You barely know how." 

"What did you say?" Tea says angrily as she turns around to face him with her hands on her hips, "Just 'cus I don't duel much does not mean I'm horrible at it. I beat a member of the big five you know. I'm not that bad." 

"I just want to try dueling. I don't expect to win." Serenity says smiling. 

"All right. If you're going to duel, I'm dueling, too." Tristen says ignoring Tea. 

"Well, if you want to duel, let's go sign up or are we just going to stand here." Mai says impatiently. 

They all walk over to the counter. 

"Are you all signing up for the tournament?" The man behind the counter asks. 

"Everyone except for this boy over here." Joey says pointing to Ryou. 

"Name?" 

"Joey Wheeler." 

"Ami Meian" 

"Mai Valentine" 

"Duke Devlin" 

"Serenity Wheeler" 

"Tea Gardner" 

"Tristen Taylor" 

The man reaches into a box at his feet and takes out 7 devices that Ami didn't recognize. 

"Here are your Duel Disks and Locater Cards. You're all set. Bye" The man then turns away from them and starts typing something into the computer. Everyone, except Ryou, takes a Duel Disk. The entire group walks away from the counter. 

"Well, that person wasn't very friendly." Joey remarks. 

"Is anyone in Kaiba Corp friendly?" Tea says exasperated. 

"There's Mokuba." Yugi points out. 

"Anyone other than him? He's only a child after all." 

"Not that I know." Tristen replies. 

"How does this thing work? " Ami asks. 

"I think you press this button." Duke says and presses a green button. The device then suddenly seemed to fold out. 

"Cool" Ami exclaims, looking over Duke's arm. She reaches her hand over to a red button, "What does this button do." 

"That button turns over a magic or trap card you've placed on the field." A cold voice says, "you also forgot to insert your deck into the Duel Disk" 

Ami turns around to find Seto Kaiba towering over her. 

"Just to let you know, I've never in my life used a duel disk, so how would I know how the darn thing works."Ami snaps at Kaiba, "I doubt you've made an instruction manual either." 

Kaiba glares at Ami and walks away. As he walks out, he says something to Tea. Tea smiles and Kaiba leaves. 

"Did he just talk to you?" Joey asks in astonishment. 

"Is there something wrong with him talking to me?" Tea asks. 

"No, it's just that he never says anything nice." Joey says. 

"Hey, Joey. Let's go find someone to duel." Tristen interrups. 

"Okay!" Joey says cheerfully, completely forgetting about Tea. 

"Well, I guess we go duel." 

Everyone walks through the door to Battle City. 

* * * 

In Battle City: 

"Do we separate her?" Ami asks 

"We can go anywhere we want here."Yugi replies. 

"Um, I'm going to go find a duelist, bye." Ami says as runs away. 

"Wait!" Duke yells as Ami leaves, but Ami doesn't hear, "Shoot! She left." 

* * * 

Back to Ami: 

"Are you a duelist?" Someone behind her says. 

Ami turns around to see a man wearing a weird dark violet robe. 

"Yes." 

"Then I challenge you to a duel." The man says pressing the on his Duel Disk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It's Ami's first duel! Yay. 

I need to create a deck for her. 

This has got to be my longest chapter. 

Plz review. I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter. 


End file.
